Battle Love
by masaki223
Summary: This is a story about multiple crushes and romances. Creek Style and some Cran. I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since Tweek Tweak had passed away. During the beginning of Sophomore year, a tragic event happened to Tweek, he was murdered. His body was found drenched with his own blood and cut marks running all over his body. Craig was dating Tweek since the fourth grade, and it seems he has been the only one who still walks around depressed by what happened. Who could blame him? They were lovers for a very long time and now the boys are in their Senior year. Craig still wears the necklace Tweek made for him because it is a symbol of how much they loved each other. Craig always wondered why it happened to him? Why was his love taken away from him, and also his happiness? Now he just walks aimlessly in the halls always having Tweek on his mind. He decided to stay in South Park after school and work with Tweek's parents at the coffee shop. He is one of the managers at the coffee shop because Tweek always loved his coffee, and that is one thing that still reminds Craig of the good times.

There's Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflowski running around as if nothing happened. It makes Craig sick that they don't have many feelings towards Tweek. Tweek was a part of their group at one point.

Craig opened his locker to gather his supplies for class. A piece of paper fell down from the top shelf and onto Craig's head. Craig took the piece of paper and unfolded it to see what was written on the paper.

" _Dear Craig,_

 _I know this is sudden, but it has been two years since the accident. It's time to start seeing other people. It's time to put what happened in the past and move on. Won't you come see me behind the school during lunch? I've always had a crush on you and I want to go on a date with you._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer."_

How dare someone try to make a move on him. How dare someone try to make him forget Tweek. How could someone be so heartless like that? Craig was pissed off about this letter and decided not to show up behind the school. He was so upset and angry with whoever they were and Craig knew that they didn't deserve him. Craig thought his secret admirer was a monster for saying something like that.

"Hey Craig. How are you holding up?" Clyde asked.

Clyde was always by Craig's side. Craig told everything to Clyde and how he felt about what happened. Clyde never experienced pain like Craig did, and Clyde somehow knew it was very painful.

"Clyde, someone gave me this." Craig just handed him the note.

Clyde read it and seemed very upset as well. He must know how Craig was feeling. Someone just telling him to move on is just not an option. Clyde knew Craig did indeed to move on, but only when he was ready. Craig didn't seem like he was ready at all though.

"Well, at least you have more people interested in you than me haha." Clyde always tried to make Craig smile.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better, but why would someone send me a letter like this?" Craig wasn't laughing at the joke Clyde made.

"Well, I mean whoever this person is, probably just likes you. We all know how much you loved Tweek, and you still love him. But I do agree it is unhealthy to keep being depressed like this. You have to enjoy life Craig. I know you don't want to hear this from me, but sooner or later you will probably figure it out on your own." Clyde was always wise with advice.

Craig knew deep down in his heart that Clyde was right, but he didn't want to let go of Tweek. How could he get forget Tweek like that?

Ah, there goes Kenny walking down the hall to greet his friends. Kenny became a man slut. He will have sex with anyone in the school, including the boys. He dated Kyle for a while, but it didn't last very long. Kenny is a very sexual creature, but he has been trying to control his urges more. After dating Kyle, he realized that the reason he was being sexual was to hide his pain for a love that will never be. It seemed that Kenny only really liked one person but that person doesn't seem to have any interest in him whatsoever. He just had to forget the person and move on, but he couldn't.

"Guys, I think we should try to help Craig." Kyle said.

"Why would we do something like that Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Well it's the last year of school and Craig has really been down lately. I think we should make this last year a year for him to remember you know? I mean after what happened to Tweek and all." Kyle explained.

"But he isn't even our friend Kyle." Cartman said.

"Yes, but don't you remember when Tweek was our friend? I had a dream you guys, about Tweek and he told me to help out Craig." Kyle said.

"Fine dude, I'll help you out." Stan said with a sigh.

"Me three." Kenny joined.

"Ugh, fine you guys, I'll help as well." Cartman agreed.

"Good, now come on, let's go talk to him." Kyle said as he signaled everyone to go towards Craig.

"Hey Craig, how is it going?" Kyle said with a smile.

"What do you guys want?" Craig said.

"We just wanted to talk and stuff." Stan said.

"Well I don't." Craig said.

"Come on Craig, we are just trying to be friendly." Kenny said.

"No you are not. You just want something from me." Craig said.

"See you guys, Craig doesn't want to be our friends." Cartman said.

"Yeah, you should listen to Eric." Craig said.

"That's enough Craig! We are just trying to be nice to you because Tweek passed away. We want you to stop being depressed and move on." Stan said.

"It was you who wrote the note wasn't it!" Craig yelled.

"What fucking note! I never wrote you anything Craig. I don't even know why I am talking to you." Stan said.

"Stan! That is enough." Kyle said.

"Yeah Stan, just go back to your lame routine and leave me out of it." Craig said.

Stan was getting very angry and punched Craig in the face.

"You motherfucker!" Craig punched Stan back and they were getting into a fight.

"Stop Stan! This isn't what we wanted!" Kenny said trying to pull Stan and Craig a part.

The principal came in and brought them into his office.

"Stan Marsh and Craig Tucker. I see you guys aren't the best of friends. That fight out there was unbelievable. You two are in a lot of trouble."

"How many weeks of detention do I have?" Craig asked with a sigh.

"Oh no, you guys aren't going to detention, you guys are going to be in a program that will make you see your differences and become friends." The principal said and walked them to their new class for the next few weeks.

Great, now Stan and Craig have to get a long or they will never get out of that class. Craig was beginning to wonder what would Tweek want him to do in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good job Stan!" Cartman was rooting for Stan.

"Dude, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"Well Craig and I are being sent to a different class to learn to become friends." Stan explained.

"You can talk to your friends after the orientation." The principal said and escorted Stan and Craig to the classroom.

Stan sat down next to Craig because the principal was really strict on this. He needed to teach these boys a lesson about friendship.

"Alright boys, this is your new classroom. You will be assigned to be partners for group projects and when the teacher believes you have succeeded in the class, then you can leave the class."

Both boys sighed as the principal walked out of the classroom.

"Hello Stan and Craig. It seems that you are the only two in this classroom. Most don't fight like you guys did." The teacher was speaking.

"Well Craig started it. I was trying to be nice to him with my other friends but he didn't care about it." Stan explained.

"Well I never asked for your help." Craig said.

"Enough! You two need to learn to get along. Now my name is Mrs. Hamilton and this will be your only class for the first semester. I know all of the subjects so I will be teaching you everything. Until you learn to get along is when you will be able to spend the second semester like you would normally." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"Alright fine. So what is our first lesson?" Stan asked.

"Well we will be studying English first." Mrs. Hamilton said.

Craig was pretty smart in school; he just didn't really care enough to try. Stan on the other hand was trying super hard to pass. His best subject was History though. Mrs. Hamilton went about the day teaching the two about English, then Math, followed by History and then it was lunch time. In between classes, Mrs. Hamilton gave them 5 minute breaks to take a breather and calm down. Mrs. Hamilton wasn't so bad; in fact, she was probably the best teacher they ever had. At least they could agree on something.

Stan and Craig were always like this; getting into petty fights and not liking each other. They were always competing against each other even when Craig was dating Tweek. Tweek never liked it when Craig was mean, so Craig never spoke to Stan. Craig hated it when he made Tweek upset; Stan always wanted to win against Craig though.

"Alright boys, you can go to lunch now." Mrs. Hamilton said and waved them goodbye.

Finally, Stan can go talk to Kyle and all his other friends instead of Craig.

"Kyle! We are back from the class." Stan announced.

"Dude! How long do you have to be in that class?" Kyle asked.

"The teacher said basically the first semester of the year." Stan said.

"Lucky you Stan." Kenny said with a laugh.

"It's not funny you guys. Now I spend all my time with Craig. This is all your fault Kyle." Stan was getting upset.

"Me? How is it my fault?" Kyle asked.

"If it wasn't for your plan to go say hi to him, none of this would happen." Stan said.

"But you went along with the plan." Kyle said.

"Because that's what friends are for Kyle. I never wanted to say hi in the first place." Stan said.

"Well sorry dude, but you are the one who fought him." Kyle said.

"You guys, stop being retarded, you both are at fault here. I am the one who tried to stop you guys." Cartman said.

"Shut up fatass." Kyle said.

"You stupid Jew, when will you learn." Cartman said.

Craig was actually listening to the conversation with Stan and Kyle. Why now of all times did they want to be friends with me?

"Craig, I'm sorry you have to be put up with Stan now." Clyde said.

"It's okay. It will be over with soon." Craig said.

Lunch time was over and it was time to start heading back to class. Craig and Stan walked in at different times. Mrs. Hamilton was now going to talk about their relationship.

"So guys, now let's talk about why you are so angry at each other." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"I'll go first." Craig said.

"This should be good." Stan mumbled under his breath.

"Well, Stan has always tried to beat me at everything and always was trying to start a fight. When I was dating Tweek, he would be upset with me when Stan and I argued so I stopped talking to him. But recently, Stan and his friends tried to talk to me when I didn't want them to." Craig explained.

"That is because you always thought you were better than me! Kyle was just trying to be kind to you because of some dream he had of Tweek!" Stan said.

"What? What kind of dream?" Craig was now interested.

"Well apparently, Tweek wanted us to help you not be so sad all the time. Tweek knows you are depressed and wants you to be happy and move on! Which by the way is something you should do. It's been two years since Tweek passed away man. All we wanted to do was help you but you didn't even care. You were just so stubborn like always and didn't want us to help!" Stan said.

"You better not talk about Tweek like that to me. He was my only lover and he understood me like no one else did!" Craig said.

"I'm sorry man but you have to get over it. There are plenty fish in the sea." Stan said.

"But Tweek was my only fish Stan!" Craig started to cry.

Stan patted Craig on the back and told him it was going to be okay. Stan tried to comfort him but Craig was still crying.

"I see Craig. So your significant other passed away. I am very sorry to hear that. Stan, you have to understand that this situation isn't easy to get over. It's not like a breakup or anything. This is serious and it takes time for someone like this to heal. Sure it has been two years, but it can take up to five years for Craig to feel like there is more in the world." Mrs. Hamilton explained.

"I I didn't know how serious this was." Stan said and sat back down at his desk.

"So now since we have that out of the way, Craig, I want you to relax. I didn't know you had so much pain before. As for you Stan, I want you to understand Craig and how he feels from his point of view." Mrs. Hamilton gave them their first group assignment.

"Alright Craig, so maybe I don't understand how you feel, but why do you have to be so mean to me in the past and try to be better than me?" Stan asked.

"Because you were trying to be better than me!" Craig said.

Stan and Craig were walking home together towards Stan's house. Craig had to explain how he felt to Stan to understand how he was feeling for this assignment. They entered the house and walked up to Stan's room.

"Alright so let me take some notes." Stan took out a notebook and pencil and began jotting some notes down.

"These feelings aren't something you can just write Stan. Here, I wrote a poem about how I feel." Craig gave a poem to Stan.

Stan read the poem and it was one of the most beautiful things he ever read. Craig felt so much pain and he was making himself suffer. Maybe this is why Tweek didn't want him to suffer anymore.

"Wait a minute Craig, why are we together in my room?" Stan was feeling weird.

"What do you mean Stan?" Craig was confused.

"We are supposed to hate each other, why are we hanging out? How did our differences just suddenly leave us?" Stan said.

"I'm not sure. That teacher is really good with whatever she did." Craig said.

"It just seems too weird you know?" Stan was saying.

"Yeah well, I'm leaving then. See you tomorrow Stan." Craig said and left for his house.

Stan was feeling strange, he never thought that Craig and him would share such an intense moment. And just like that after Stan fell asleep, he forgot all about the feelings towards Craig and kind of started hating him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan and Craig both kind of forgot of what happened with being friendly towards each other after they fell asleep. Stan was getting really annoyed though because he was acting like a little girl on her period. How could he be friends with Craig one day then the next have little interest in him? He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Craig! Craig! I need your help dude." Stan was calling for him in the hallway.

"What do you want Stan?" Craig was being all nasty again.

"Craig, something weird is going on. Do you remember what happened last night? You came over and told me your feelings. I didn't remember at first but then I read this poem." Stan gave the poem to Craig.

"How did you get my poem you son of a bitch!" Craig was getting angry.

"Stop it Craig, I think there is something going on and we need to figure it out." Stan was saying.

"You just stole my poem. There is nothing to figure out." Craig was getting upset.

"Come on dude, let's go back to class." He grabbed Craig's hand and they both went to class.

"Mrs. Hamilton, I think there is something going on between Craig and I." Stan had to tell someone.

"Oh I see, like are you two becoming friends?" Mrs. Hamilton asked.

"No we are not. He stole my poem." Craig said.

"That's the thing Mrs. Hamilton, I did not steal it, he came over last night and let me read it. We can't remember the friendship feelings at all." Stan said.

"I see, well that does seem strange. Maybe after class you two can figure it out. That will be your next assignment." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"There isn't anything going on Mrs. Hamilton. It will be Peru all over again." Craig said.

"Maybe there is and maybe not, but this bonding experience will help you two." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"We will do it Mrs. Hamilton." Stan said.

"Good. Now let's begin with History." Mrs. Hamilton was doing her lectures.

Kenny was walking down the hall. All of a sudden some asshole threw something at his face and he exploded.

"No! Kenny, you were so young." Kyle was saying.

"Where am I?" Kenny opened his eyes and saw Tweek.

"Kenny, Agh!" Tweek said.

"Tweek? What is going on?" Kenny said.

"Kenny, there is someone trying to stop my plans. Craig and Stan are in great danger. You were the only one I could talk to because of your ability. Go find that person who is interfering with the plans." Tweek explained.

"Alright Tweek, but I hope you know what you are doing." Kenny said and returned to his bed.

"Come on Kenny, wake up." His mom was telling him to wake up for school.

"Thanks mom." Kenny got dressed and ran to school.

Kenny was thinking about what Tweek has said. Someone is screwing with Craig and Stan? But who could it be? What plans does Tweek have anyways? Kenny was still trying to think about all of this.

Craig and Stan were listening to the lecture and Stan was writing notes down. Craig on the other hand was just being depressed. Learning about History was so hard for Craig because it was Tweeks favorite subject besides art class. How could he learn about History when he was missing Tweek? Craig just drew a picture of Tweek kissing Craig's cheek.

"Craig! Pay attention." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"But I hate History." Craig explained.

"Then Stan will have to tutor you in History." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"Ugh, fine." Craig didn't argue and that's when he realized that there was something going on. Stan was right because all of a sudden his hate towards Stan was gone. How could be so naïve to what was going on?

Mrs. Hamilton was done with History and went onto Math. Now Craig was great with Math. He loved numbers and solving equations. Stan wasn't great with Math and he knew it. Stan gazed at Craig and he was just speeding through the problems. Stan would have to get Craig as a tutor for Math as Stan would be a tutor for him in History.

One last class was lectured before lunch. It was English. Craig and Stan were fairly good at English and reading books. It seems that was the only thing in common with the both of them. Mrs. Hamilton signaled that it was time for lunch and Stan was eager to talk to Kyle about what was going on.

"Kyle! I need your help dude." Stan walked towards Kyle while Craig went to Clyde.

"What is it man?" Kyle asked.

"Well there is something strange going on. One minute I want to be friends with Craig, the next I just want to punch him." Stan explained.

"Woah dude, that is messed up." Kyle said.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." Stan said.

"Maybe that class isn't right for you. Maybe you should just try to get out or something." Kyle said.

"No, I mean Craig and I will figure this out." Stan said.

"Well, would you like to come over after school? Just to get your mind off things?" Kyle suggested.

"Yeah, I miss spending time with you." Stan said.

"Awesome dude." Kyle said.

"Craig, how's you class going?" Clyde asked.

"Well Stan thinks there is something going on and I think that he is right." Craig said.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

"Well, I guess we spent the day together and we forgotten all about it." Craig explained.

"How could you forget about it?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not sure, but then today we hated each other, then I started getting along with him again. It's so weird." Craig said.

"Well that sounds crazy." Clyde said.

"Yeah but I have no idea why it is happening. Stan and I are going to do some more research on it later on tomorrow." Craig said.

"Well do you want to go over to Token's place and play video games with us tonight?" Clyde asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Craig agreed to come over.

"Awesome. Maybe you can get this off your mind for a while. You look stressed." Clyde said.

"I am a little stressed out." Craig admitted.

Craig and Stan went back to class and they discussed more English, then music, and then it was time for some research on what was going on. The teacher just wanted to have them work together, even on this topic.

"Okay so Craig, we need to figure out what is happening to us." Stan said.

"Yeah, but where do we begin?" Craig asked.

"Well think, is there anyone you know of that wants to confuse us or something? Maybe they think of us as a threat. Maybe jealous that we are in this class?" Stan asked.

Craig was thinking and thought about that note he received in his locker. Whoever that was, was probably jealous because of all the time he was spending with Stan. But why would he be jealous? It's not like they were a couple or anything. Craig still was in love with Tweek and couldn't fall for anyone anymore.

"Well, two days ago before all this happened, I received a letter from a secret admirer. Maybe they are doing something to us. But the letter was in cut out letters. There was no handwriting so we can't go by handwriting." Craig said.

"No, but maybe we can get fingerprints on the note and find us a match!" Stan was getting excited that they were getting close to solving the mystery. Then they could go back to the way things were.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

 _Craig and Stan have been in that classroom for almost three days now. I miss my best friend. I miss him because he is just more than a best friend to me. I have grown feelings for him in the past year. I think I may be developing a crush on him. Tonight is the night I will tell him about my crush. I want him to know that he means more to me than a friend. Why can't he just like me back though? Wendy is out of the picture because she moved away. Maybe Stan isn't gay though. Maybe he doesn't like guys like that. Either way, it is eating at me so I need to tell him how I feel. I am just glad he is coming over tonight._

Kyle was writing in his diary before Stan was coming over. Kyle did have feelings for Stan. Kyle started developing them in Junior year. Kyle probably had all these feelings for him and just started realizing them for him. During Junior year though, they were locked in a closet for two hours. Kyle was getting cold so Stan had to cuddle him for warmth. Cartman locked them in because he is just an asshole. Cartman had some type of plan and didn't want those two getting in the way. Stan knew that Kyle wasn't very warm and he decided to cuddle him for warmth. He knew that was the only option. Thankfully, Butters opened the door for them. Butters must have heard them calling for help and opened the door for them. Kyle then realized that cuddling with him was the best thing that ever happened to him. How could Stan not feel anything for Kyle after that though? Kyle felt something and it's been a year since. Finally, Kyle was going to tell Stan how he felt.

Kyle heard a knock on the door and he ran downstairs to open it for Stan.

"Hey Stan, glad you could make it." Kyle said.

"Thanks for inviting me." Stan said.

"So what did you want to do?" Kyle asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping we could do some research on this note." Stan handed it to Kyle.

"What about it?" Kyle asked.

"Well you are one of the smartest people I know and has a fingerprint machine. I was wondering if you could scan it and see who wrote it." Stan asked.

"Oh, I see." Kyle seemed down.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Stan was concerned.

"Well, I was hoping we could just watch a movie or something. I miss hanging with you. You seem stressed out and stuff. More than usual." Kyle explained.

"I guess. Well hey, we should watch a movie first." Stan wanted to see Kyle happy.

"Alright." Kyle was smiling again.

They both headed up to Kyle's room and sat down on the bed. Kyle put in a 3 hour long movie so they can at least be together for 3 hours. Kyle just wanted to cuddle Stan again.

"Stan, I have to tell you something." Kyle was ready to tell him his feelings.

"What is it Kyle?" The movie was about to start.

"I have a crush on you." Kyle whispered in his ear and Stan had chills.

Kyle grabbed Stan's arm and started cuddling him with a blanket over them. Stan didn't know what to think. He was blushing the whole time. He let Kyle just cuddle him because of that one time in the closet. Stan never really thought about relationships after Wendy moved away. Stan didn't care for them because he was already having fun with Kyle. How did Stan feel about this though? He didn't care about gender, but never really imagined him with a guy. It felt kind of right though, cuddling with Kyle.

Kyle was really enjoying Stan's company. Stan didn't move or push Kyle away. He was so happy that Stan was still cuddling him. Soon they would be spooning on the bed close to each other. Stan was blushing and didn't really mind what was going on. He enjoyed cuddling Kyle actually.

"Stan, I hope you aren't just doing this for me." Kyle was having doubts though that it was just so he didn't make him upset.

"No Kyle, I am doing it for the both of us." Stan said.

"Good, good." Kyle then looked at Stan and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kyle was done keeping his feelings in.

Stan didn't push Kyle off. He was enjoying the kiss. They started to kiss passionately. Kyle opened his mouth a little to stick his tongue in Stan's mouth. Stan welcomed Kyle's tongue and started playing with each other's tongue. Stan was just making out with his best friend. Wow.

Craig, Clyde, and Token were playing video games. Craig was beating them as usual.

"So did you get far on your research project?" Token asked Craig.

"Not yet, but we are close." Craig said.

"That's good. How far did you guys get?" Token asked.

"Well Stan is at Kyle's now trying to get finger prints on that secret admirer letter I received two days ago." Craig explained.

"That's good. I hope you guys figure out whatever is going on." Token said.

"Yeah, you are too stressed out." Clyde said.

"Yeah man, you just need to be destressed or something." Token replied.

"Well this is a good destressing time." Craig said.

"That's good." Clyde said.

Kyle and Stan started to get sexual with each other after the make out session. Stan was getting really horny and Kyle saw the whole package.

"Stan, I've always liked you. Ever since that time in the closet together." Kyle said.

"I I don't know what to think Kyle. I didn't expect this." Stan said.

"I know Stan, just let us experiment first?" Kyle said.

Stan didn't know what to say. He didn't want this sexual experience to mean something and then not follow up with the feelings. He was young and dumb so Stan said yes to Kyle's request.

"I don't want this sexual experience to ruin our friendship Kyle." Stan said.

"Don't worry Stan, it won't." Kyle said and started to get undressed.

Stan was getting undressed too as Kyle was grabbing Stan's ass and feeling up his chest. Stan worked out sometimes so he had muscles. Kyle was super attracted to that and was licking his nipples. Stan was enjoying Kyle's touch and loved his licking. Stan wish he knew what to do but couldn't think of anything.

Kyle started going down towards Stan's penis so he can pleasure him. That's all Kyle wanted to do was pleasure Stan for being there for him. Kyle made his way to the tip of his penis and started licking it. Stan was moaning in pleasure. Stan didn't know how Kyle was so good at this. Kyle then put his whole mouth on Stan and started sucking him. Stan never had an excellent blowjob before. Kyle was so good that Stan actually came fast. Kyle swallowed all of Stan's cum.

"You taste delicious Stan." Kyle said.

Kyle was so happy that Stan let him do this to him.

"Let me do you now Kyle." Stan said.

Stan took Kyle's penis and started sucking on it. He wasn't too sure if he was good or not. Kyle seemed to be enjoying it though because of his moaning. Kyle also came pretty quick because Kyle had other things on his mind. Stan didn't swallow because it was too thick and gooey. He spat it out but Kyle wasn't upset. Kyle knew Stan was trying.

"How did it feel Kyle?" Stan asked.

"It was amazing Stan." Kyle was smiling with pleasure.

"I'm glad dude." Stan said and they returned to cuddling.

Stan wasn't too worried about the finger prints. He would just do it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek was in heaven watching over Craig. He saw how depressed he was after he died. Once he had some power, he tried to make him happy again with his friends. But someone was interfering with his plans and didn't like it. Whoever they were, Tweek called Kenny for a reason to stop whoever was doing this. Kenny better be trying to find out who this other person is.

The next day was Friday. Thank goodness it was Friday too because this means the weekend was happening. Stan and Craig went to through their usual days and decided to meet over the weekend to crack this thing. Stan didn't know what to make of Kyle though. He didn't know if he had feelings or not for him.

"So Stan, the other day, I am sorry about what happened. I just got out of control and stuff. But I really do like you Stan." Kyle said.

"I know, and I am sort of liking you too, but I am confused at the moment Kyle." Stan said.

"I know. Just take your time and think it through. Whatever happens though, I will always be your best friend." Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle." Stan said and walked off to go see Craig at his locker.

"So Stan, any leads on the finger prints?" Craig asked.

"Well, Kyle scanned it and it was the weirdest thing. The only prints we found were you and Clyde's. There was a third pair but they were unmatchable." Stan said.

"Well this fucking blows." Craig said.

"I know, but we are trying our best." Stan said.

"Ugh, I know. I really wish we could figure things out." Craig said.

Suddenly, Stan was about to give the note back to Craig but Stan didn't tie his shoes and tripped onto Craig planting a kiss on his lips. Stan quickly got off of Craig hoping he wasn't mad at him.

"I'm so sorry Craig! I didn't mean to." Stan said.

"Ugh, I guess guys can't help but fall for me, literally." Craig made a joke from the note.

"Haha Craig, I didn't know you could be so funny." Stan was laughing.

"Yeah, I do like to joke a lot. It's one of the things that Tweek loved about me." Craig was feeling down again.

"Don't worry Craig, Tweek still loves you as well. He's up in heaven looking out for you." Stan said with a warm smile.

"I hope so." Craig said.

Kenny was also doing some of his own research. This doesn't make any sense. How did he get to contact Tweek? Usually he doesn't get that far. Kenny was researching demons. Demons had the ability to possess people but only for a short amount of time. Who was a demon though that would do such a thing? Kenny didn't know much about demons, but after doing some more research, he was certain that Tweek was right about one thing; Stan and Craig might be in danger.

"Hhahaha, soon Craig will be mine." Damien said.

"Damien, don't you think you are going too far with this?" His dad said.

"No father, Tweek is dead and in Heaven, Craig should be over this Tweek kid. I want Craig to know that I want him for myself!" Damien said.

"But you are in Hell mister, how are you going to get up there?" His dad asked.

"Oh father, I have been studying magic and found a way up to Earth without your help. I will be human for Craig. He is all I ever wanted Dad." Damien was explaining.

"But why son, what about Pip? He's already in Hell and would be great for you." The devil said.

"Because Father, Craig and I share a special bond. Pip is just Pip and that's that." Damien said.

"Come on Damien, give Pip a chance at least. I have arranged a date for you two tonight so you can at least give him a chance." His dad said.

"Father! How dare you interfere with my plans." Damien said.

"Come on, get dressed. Pip will be over in an hour." His dad said.

"Fine Father, but you have been warned." Damien was not happy about this date at all. Damien's plan was already in motion.

"Stan, thanks for trying to be a friend to me." Craig said.

Stan and Craig were going to Stan's place again to do more research and talk about everything that has been going on.

"Well it's not like we have a choice." Stan said.

"I guess you are right." Craig said.

"Well come on, maybe this will all blow over tomorrow. Maybe a miracle will happen and everything will go back to normal." Stan was trying to be optimistic.

Stan and Craig reached Stan's house and they went up to the room. Craig decided to sit on the bed while Stan sat on his floor.

"Maybe, but it won't bring Tweek back." Craig said.

"Craig, you need to move on buddy." Stan was saying.

"You need to shut your mouth Stan." Craig was getting defensive.

"Look, all I am trying to say is that Tweek would want you to move on." Stan said.

"No he wouldn't!" Craig was about to get up and punch Stan but the blanket tangled him and he fell onto Stan.

Craig and Stan's lips were touching again. This the second time they kissed accidentally. Craig then started to imagine Stan was Tweek.

"Oh Tweek, I missed you." Craig was kissing him still dreaming about Tweek.

"Craig! I am not Tweek." Stan was trying to get Craig's attention. Stan was enjoying the kissing though.

"Oh, sorry Stan." Craig got off and blushed a little.

"It's alright Craig, you aren't such a bad kisser though." Stan said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Craig returned the compliment.

Oh great, now Stan had two problems. He kind of liked Kyle and Craig now. Why do kisses have to be powerful?


	6. Chapter 6

Over the weekend. The guys were trying to figure out what was going on. They came to a conclusion that it possibly involved magic. Something magical did happen though, Stan was growing feelings for Craig. He didn't understand it but after the kiss, he felt like he had a crush on Craig. Stan knew that Craig could never feel like that. What about Kyle though? Kyle did come to him first. Stan was so confused about this whole situation. He probably should just accept Kyle though because he was first. Stan needed more time to figure out this whole situation.

"Damien!" Tweek was pissed off.

"What do you want Tweek?" Damien said.

"You are messing with Craig and his friends. Stop it at once!" Tweek said.

"Why should I? I love Craig and you know it!" Damien said.

"No I didn't but thanks for the info." Tweek said.

"Whatever." Damien said.

"Why do you like Craig so much?" Tweek asked.

"Because he was the only one who didn't rip on me besides Pip!" Damien said.

"But Pip is in Hell with you! Leave Craig alone." Tweek said.

"You are just like Father! Thinking Pip and I are a good couple." Damien said.

"He likes you Damien! Just give him a chance Damien." Tweek was trying to reason with him.

"I did and he isn't my type!" Damien said and hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" Tweek was angry that Damien was behind all of this. He needed to tell Kenny right away.

"Damien, Pip is here to see you." The devil said.

"Not now Pip!" Damien was angry.

"Damien, I do say what are you up to?" Pip asked.

"Ugh just go away Pip." Damien said.

"But I want to help you Damien." Pip said.

"You do eh?" Damien may have a role for Pip to play after all.

Tweek needed more time. He needed to distract Damien and call upon an army. He needed to make sure that no one could get in the way of his plan.

Kyle and Stan were walking to school together like usual. This time, Kyle needed to know if Stan really liked him or not.

"Stan, I was thinking and, I really need to know if you like me or not." Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I am having a confusing time. I don't know what to do." Stan said with a sigh.

"It's okay man, I know you are confused, I just don't want to be lead on you know?" Kyle said.

"Kyle, I want to take things slow. I just don't know how to feel is all." Stan said.

"It's okay dude, we can take it slow." Kyle shhhed Stan and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Stan didn't feel that passion like he felt with Craig. This kiss was really different, but still, he enjoyed it.

They both walked in the school and went to their lockers to get their books for class. Craig walked up to Stan to apologize about what happened over the weekend.

"Stan, I am sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. It's just, I felt warmth from you like how Tweek made me feel." Craig explained.

"It's alright dude. I can understand since you were screaming Tweeks name hahaha." Stan was laughing a little with Craig.

Craig actually started smiling again. He hasn't really smiled for a long time. He can't believe Stan was the one who made him smile of all people.

"That's the spirit Craig." Stan said.

Craig gave Stan a hug for making him feel like he can live again. All this time he felt so depressed and wanting to kill himself, but now he doesn't quite feel that way. He still misses Tweek and wants him back, but for now, he can try to become at little happier.

"Thanks Stan. I feel a lot better." Craig said.

Stan and Craig walked to class smiling and talking about how they will solve this mystery.

"Good morning you two. Unfortunately I have some bad news. My husband has been sent to a different state for work so I will no longer be your teacher." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"But Mrs. Hamilton, we are enjoying this class." Craig said.

"I can see that but I'm moving away. Don't worry though, Mr. Williams will be your new teacher so you can still stay in this class. He is really nice and will help you guys out as much as possible." Mrs. Hamilton said.

"Hello Craig and Stan. I'm Mr. Williams. Mrs. Hamilton will be back after this semester is up don't worry." Mr. Williams said.

"Well Goodbye Mrs. Hamilton, good luck." Stan said.

"Yeah, good luck." Craig said.

"You too boys." Mrs. Hamilton walked away and went to California.

"So guys, Mrs. Hamilton told me about this class and I think you guys will be just fine." Mr. Williams said.

Mr. Williams wasn't so bad. He was nice and was as knowledgeable as Mrs. Hamilton.

"Damien! I call a battle!" Tweek said.

"Well then a battle you shall get!" Damien agreed to the battle of demons versus angels.

Tweek summoned his army while Damien summoned his army of fighters. Tweek thought this could be a good distraction to make sure Craig is safe. Damien had someone on the inside though. Pip was up on Earth once more spying on Craig to make sure he doesn't fall in love with anyone else. This hurt Pip because he liked Damien. His feelings would have to be put aside though for he was on a mission.

More days passed by and Craig was feeling something for Stan. Maybe not love, maybe not a crush, but something more. Maybe it could have been a crush, but it was something. Stan was different he thought. So what if they had differences and fought. That was in the past. Now was the time to move on. Craig had some hope to possibly having a better relationship with Stan.

Craig invited Stan over one night to do some studying together.

"So Stan, please tell me why you think History is so awesome?" Craig asked.

"Well, History is just a bunch of stories put together and it is interesting to learn those stories from the past you know?" Stan said.

"But who cares about the past. I mean it's in the past right?" Craig said.

"Just like how the events of Tweek happened in the past right?" Stan felt so bad saying that.

"Oh…" Craig didn't realize what he said.

"I'm so sorry Craig!" Stan said.

"No, it's okay. I guess you are right Stan. I need to move on." Craig said and was laying on his bed.

Stan decided to join him and cuddle him. He needed Stan's warmth.

"Thanks Stan." Craig started to cuddle him back.

Stan then did something and kissed Craig on the lips again. This time it was no accident and Craig was enjoying the kiss they were sharing. It didn't last very long though. It was too late and they just wanted to cuddle for the rest of the night. Craig needed to take things slow.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle was going on for many weeks. Kenny was actually summoned back into Heaven with Tweek in battle. Craig and Stan have been talking to each other more and more as the weeks went by as well. Ever since that kiss, Stan has been having feelings for Craig. Maybe even more feelings than Kyle. As for Craig, well he has been slowly excepting the fact that he kind of likes Stan too. Kyle could see that Stan and Craig were becoming more close and it was upsetting Kyle. He wanted Stan to be his lover. Kyle didn't know what to do because he didn't want his best friend to leave him. All Kyle could do is wait for Stan. Stan and all the others as well forgot about what they were trying to research. At least for now anyways.

"So Craig, Halloween is coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party. I never invited you because we never talked but I think you are ready to come to the party." Stan smiled.

"Sure Stan. What time does it start?" Craig asked.

"It starts at 730pm. Oh and dress up as well. Maybe you and I can do a group outfit. Kyle and I would go as salt and pepper or something ridiculous like that." Stan was laughing.

"Yeah, that is a bit ridiculous but what did you have in mind?" Craig asked.

Stan really wanted to go as zombies, but lover zombies with Craig. He couldn't really tell Craig how he felt about him though.

"Well I was thinking about going as zombies this year." Stan said.

"That sounds like fun. I'm down." Craig agreed to go as zombies.

"Perfect!" Stan was getting excited. He started liking Craig more and more. He thought about Kyle once in a great while but it seemed that they were more about being best friends. Craig was more of a boyfriend material.

"Yeah so I'll come by around 700pm then so we can get dressed up." Craig suggested.

"That sounds like a plan Craig." Stan was so excited. He really wanted to tell Craig how he felt.

Each moment Stan spent with Craig, the more he felt something growing. Something like a bond between them. Stan didn't know how Craig felt though. He didn't want to scare him or anything because of what happened with Tweek and his friends. He didn't want to cause pain towards Craig.

Craig was also developing feelings for Stan though. They weren't as big as his feelings were for Tweek, but nonetheless feelings. It was just that one moment when he was able to smile again. How could Stan do such a thing though? You know what they say, laughter is the greatest medicine.

Tweek and his army were growing weak. Damien was quite strong with the battle going on.

"Kenny! To your left!" Tweek yelled.

"Why are we fighting Damien Tweek?" Kenny was asking questions.

"Damien is trying to get Craig. He wants Craig all to himself because he thinks he loves him. This isn't part of the plan though. Damien is interfering with it." Tweek was explaining.

"What is the plan then!" Kenny asked.

"I wanted Craig to move on. I want him to be happy and find someone else. I am not down there anymore to comfort him. My plan was for him to have the strength to move on but he needed a little push." Tweek was explaining.

"So you wanted Stan to be the one to help him move forward?" Kenny asked.

"Well either Stan or Kyle. Possibly even you Kenny, but Stan was the one who fought with him so I just went with it. But then Damien was interfering by controlling people and making them forget everything." Tweek said.

"Dude, you are really wonderful." Kenny said.

"Thank you, but now I fear that Damien is stronger than I am and will win this battle. I need to keep Stan and Craig safe. Damien might even try to kill one of them to get what he wants!" Tweek was really worried.

"Don't worry Tweek, I will help you out!" Kenny said and was going back to war.

"Thank you Kenny." Tweek was also going back to war.

Craig showed up at Stan's exactly at 700pm to get ready for the party.

"Hi Craig, I am very glad you made it." Stan greeted Craig.

"Thank you." Craig said.

Stan and Craig both went up to his room and started to put makeup on and started to get dressed. 715 rolled by and they were almost ready for the party.

"Hey Craig, I need to tell you something." Stan was about to tell him his confession. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What is it Stan?" Craig seemed confused.

"Well, we have been spending more time together and, it seems that I have fallen for you." Stan said.

Craig just stared at him for a moment. He didn't know how to respond.

"Craig?" Stan was getting worried.

"Stan I, I kind of feel the same way." Craig answered.

"Really!" Stan was excited.

"But, if we are going to try this, we need to take it slow. I haven't really dated another person. Actually Tweek was my first." Craig was getting a little down.

"Don't worry Craig, I will take it slow for you." Stan decided to give Craig a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you Stan. But what about Kyle? Didn't you say you had feelings for him too?" Craig remembered that one talk they had 2 weeks ago about Kyle.

"Well, he's a really great guy, but I don't know how I truly feel about him. Like he is my best friend no doubt, but you, we have a lot in common that I never knew we would have." Stan was saying.

"Well I just want you to know, if it doesn't work out, then you can be with Kyle." Craig said.

"Don't worry, it will work out between us." Stan then gave Craig a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh Stan, your kisses are so powerful." Craig said and the kissed for a good couple of minutes.

The party was about to start. Kyle was the first to come in the house to greet Stan. Kyle was also dressed as a zombie. Craig, Stan, and Kyle all agreed to dress as a zombie trio. Stan couldn't let Kyle feel left out. As for Cartman, well he dressed as a pirate. He thought the whole trio thing was gay.

Everyone else started to show up for the party. Stan put on some tunes and started to dance. All the guys and girls were dancing and having a great time. About half way into the party, Kyle and Stan were getting drunk. Craig doesn't really drink because Tweek never liked drinking. He was just enjoying the party, making sure his classmates don't do anything stupid. This was all new to Craig, he didn't know how to be another boyfriend for someone. He really liked Stan, but was just so confused.

"Craig! Come over." Stan was calling for Craig.

"Hey Stan haha." Craig was laughing at Stan being drunk.

"Craig, don't, don't laugh at me hehehe." Stan was totally drunk.

"Stan, you are drunk. I think you had way too much to drink." Craig said.

"Oh Craig, Stan is alright." Kyle was drunk as well.

"Kyle, you are drunk too." Craig was laughing a little.

"Craig, I have to show you something in my room." Stan grabbed him and they took off to his room.

Kyle was in a daze and started dancing with Bebe.

"Stan, what is it? I have been up here already." Craig was worried.

"Craig, I love you. You are my soulmate and I want to have your babies." Stan said.

"Hahahaha! Stan you are totally drunk." Craig was having a blast.

"Come ere Craig." Stan waved his finger.

Craig walked up to Stan and Stan gave him a big kiss on the lips. Craig tasted the alcohol and thought it tasted disgusting. No wonder why coffee tasted so much better than alcohol.

"Stan, I cannot kiss you under these conditions." Craig said.

"Oh fooy." Stan stopped kissing and they went to the party again.

"What, what did Stan show you Craig?" Kyle asked with a smile on his face.

"He showed me his blanket cause he thought it was comfortable." Craig had to lie to Kyle.

"Yeah! My blanket is comfy." Stan agreed.

"Dude, that is so awesome." Kyle was going along with it.

Everyone decided to crash at Stan's place because they were so drunk from the party. Craig and Stan slept next to each other while Kyle slept next to Bebe. It was one heck of a party, but the battle was starting to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months have passed since the Halloween party and Tweek was still in battle. The battle was about to end though. Tweek was losing power and Kenny couldn't stay much longer to help. Craig and Stan were taking it slow with the new relationship developing. Kyle was being supportive with his new relationship because that's what friends do. Kyle may still have feelings for Stan but at least they will always be together as friends. Kyle knew that Stan liked Craig more because Stan had to tell Kyle. Kyle still had a little hope though that maybe one day they can be together.

"Kenny, it's time for you to return to Earth. My powers are growing weak but the battle should have given us enough time to distract Damien." Tweek said.

"But I still want to help." Kenny said.

"It's okay Kenny. I will be okay." Tweek sent Kenny back to Earth.

"Goodbye Tweek." Kenny waved to Tweek as he was heading back to Earth.

Craig and Stan were walking together to school holding each other's hands. None of the rest of the classmates know about the relationship except Kyle. Craig was almost happy again and being his old self. As they were walking, Kenny floated down from the sky.

"You guys! Damien is trying to kill you." Kenny said.

"Damien?" Craig was confused.

"Yeah, he is the devil's son. He's trying to get Craig to fall in love with him." Kenny tried to explain.

"Why would Damien want Craig?" Stan asked.

"Because Craig is the one other person who didn't rip on him." Kenny said.

"It's too late Damien. Craig likes Stan and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" Tweek was saying.

"Oh no? I can make him be angry at Stan just like the old times. He won't remember anything about the relationship." Damien was threatening Tweek.

"You are all out of power though." Tweek said.

"No, just gave it to someone else hahahahaha!" Damien gave his power to Pip to make Craig forget about what has happened to make him hate Stan again.

"Well well well. Hello Stan and Craig." Pip came out of the shadows

"Pip?" Kenny said.

"Correct. Damien sent me to do his evil work." Pip said.

"Go away Pip." Stan said.

Damien was watching with Tweek what Pip was about to do next.

"Oh but you see, I can make Craig forget he ever liked Stan. I can make him remember all the bad times that he had and make sure that Damien gets what he wants. But I don't think I will do such a thing. Oh no. Damien is mine and no one elses! So instead, I'm going to kill Craig." Pip said.

Kyle started walking towards the two when he also saw Pip. He ran towards the others.

"No! You can't kill Craig!" Stan was protecting Craig.

"Ah but I can. Craig will go to heaven with Tweek and Damien can't enter that place hahaha! You hear that Damien! I want you all to myself!" Pip was holding a gun at Craig.

"Any last words Craig?" Pip said.

"Yes, this!" Craig ran towards Stan and kissed him passionately on the lips. Craig let go and left Stan so he can meet his fate.

"Kyle, Stan is all yours. Keep him out of trouble and make sure he doesn't try to get in front of me." Craig said to Kyle.

Pip shot Craig in the stomach and he started to fall to the ground.

"Craig!" Stan yelled and ran towards him.

"Stan, thank you for letting me move on." Craig said.

"Craig! I love you!" Stan said.

"No Stan, you love Kyle. Not me. I'm sorry Stan but I miss Tweek. I love Tweek. You gave me the courage to move on though." Craig was closing his eyes when Tweek appeared.

"Tweek?" Stan said.

"Craig! You weren't supposed to go like this." Tweek said.

"Tweek, I can be with you now." Craig said.

"Yes Craig but I wanted you to live life, not die for me." Tweek was crying.

"It's okay Tweek. Stan helped me move on." Craig said.

"With the help from me as well." Tweek transformed into Mrs. Hamilton.

"I was your guys teacher, I set up this whole thing to make you move on. I guess you couldn't though could you? Tweek smiled a little.

"No, I did Tweek, but I realized that Stan needed to be with Kyle. Kyle would just end up like me all depressed. I didn't want that so I took my life for Stan." Craig couldn't hold in any longer and closed his eyes. Craig was dead, but with Tweek.

"Tweek!" Craig was so happy to be holding Tweek again.

"Craig, I've missed you so much." Tweek was happy too that Craig was back, but sad because he could have grown to be an adult.

"Let's go back to Heaven." Tweek took Craig and they floated up to Heaven.

"Goodbye Craig. I will always have you in my heart." Stan cried a little.

"nooo! My plan is ruined! Pip, why did you kill Craig!" Damien was pissed.

"Because Damien, I love you and you are going to love me back!" Pip was getting angry and Damien was getting freaked out.

"Damien, you will learn to love me." Pip ordered him.

"Ye-yes Pip." Damien took Pip home and everything was back to normal.

"Stan, are you going to be alright?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I mean I will." Stan said.

"Stan, go to Kyle. He is waiting for you." Kenny said.

Stan walked over to Kyle and gave him a hug.

"So, Craig said that we can be together." Kyle said.

"That is true. At least Craig is happy now." Stan said.

"Well, Craig is in a better place. He's with Tweek now." Kyle said.

"Kyle, can we start over?" Stan said.

"Of course man, but you know, we have to go the extra mile if you know what I mean." Kyle winked at Stan.

"Yes Kyle, I think I am ready now." Stan said.

Everything turned out to be alright. Craig and Tweek were happy once more. Stan and Kyle graduated from school and went off to college. Stan decided to open up a coffee shop dedicated to Craig and Tweek. Kyle helped Stan out with the business. As for Kenny, well there is always a battle being fought in the afterlife.

-The beginning of Senior year in Kenny's room-

"I finally will ask Craig to be mine with this note." Kenny was cutting out letters from a newspaper and gluing them on a paper.


End file.
